day of betrayals
by NaLu4Eva
Summary: its a week after grand magic games and natsu gets a surprise visitor. mean while Lucy struggles with the fact she may lose the one thing she has left : natsu R and R bare in mind this is my first fanfic, this will be split into 2 stories hope ya like it
1. I've found you

It was a week after the grand magic games and everyone in Fairy Tail were still celebrating after becoming Fiores strongest guild once again. Lucy sat at the bar quietly watching the others in the guild make fools of themselves as usual. Gray and Natsu were fighting again calling each other names while Erza sat nearby giving the two a deadly glare whilst giving of a dark aura which the two had yet to notice. Cana was on her 5th barrel of beer yet it was only 12 in the afternoon, Elfman was shouting at how 'Man' the fight was, Laxus and Gajeel were having a conversation on the different types of dragon slayer magic and happy was trying to give Carla a fish which she rejected much to Wendy's humor. Everyone else was either watching the fight or getting ready to take part. She glanced at the pink haired dragon slayer and smiled slightly, her thoughts drifted to all the times Nastu had saved her. Her thoughts made her blush as he always seemed to get angry if she was hurt or if she was targeted by evil doers for some evil plan. Even though Natsu acted in the same manner if anyone else in the guild was in the same situation, but it still made her feel special.

Lucy was jolted out of her thoughts by someone calling her name

"Luuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccyyy " the person who called none other than the pink haired dragon slayer and he had his usual toothy grin on his face " what ya doing" his simple question made Lucy go red embarrassed by her previous thoughts .

"What the hell am I thinking? Why am I blushing? He's just a team mate isn't he?" Lucy thought making her go slightly redder.

"Is something wrong Lucy? Are you sick? "She could hear the worry in Natsus voice and looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine I just feel a bit hot that's all" Lucy lied. Even though not fully convinced Natsu decided not to push the matter any further, if there was something wrong she knew she could talk to him. He looked at the request board and decided him and Lucy should go on a mission. Erza was taking a break from missions, Gray was hiding from the creepy water mage and Happy was still trying to convince to take his fish. Happy would properly come with them if he asked but he decided not to bother the blue fur ball. He looked back at Lucy with his usual grin.

"You want_" Natsu was cut short by the banging of the guild door, everyone turned to look at a girl standing in the doorway. She had pixie short green with aqua blue eyes and looked about the same age Lucy did. "Oniiiiiiii-chan I've finally found you" the girl ran across the room and flung herself at Natsu knocking Lucy off her stool

Everyone in the guild went quiet, staring at Natsu and the girl with surprised filled eyes. Lucy was the first person in the guild to move, she slowly got up from her uncomfortable place on the floor her thighs arguing against her every movement till she stood still. Lucy found herself staring at the girl. 'Who is this girl? Is she really Natsus sister? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THE BLOODY IDIOT EVER TELL ME HE HAD A SISTER?' Lucy thought. Each thought made her more upset than the last. A voice in her head answered her questions. "Calm down my dear anger will get you nowhere with her. She is the fire dragon slayers biological sister but she is also the nature dragon slayer and being what she is she has the power of compulsion. You my dear have enough knowledge of it to know how dangerous it can be, but the worse thing about her is that she doesn't have to compel them completely just being around her will make others feel her influence so be careful." A murmur began to buzz around the guild others seemed to be wondering who this girl was and only Lucy had the answer.

The first person to speak was Erza, which surprised Lucy a bit as she thought it would have been master.

"Who are you" as usual Erza was direct and got straight to the point, the girl let go of Natsu and looked slightly embarrassed

"Forgive me I am Erika Levrange and I am Natsus' sister" Erza glared at the pink haired dragon slayer. "Why didn't you ever mention you had a sister you flaming idiot" Natsu who still looked in shock was only able to manage "I**…**I**….. **don't" Erza looked between the two trying to work out who was telling the truth.

"This is the first time we've met, we haven't spoken before now", Erika whispered. She was clinging onto Natsu which was really irritating Lucy. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" demanded Erza. No matter how much the girl irritated Lucy and no matter how she wished to shout at her to let go of her Natsu, she could not let Erika face the red heads frightening wrath. "She's telling the truth she is his sister"


	2. nothing is as it seems

Everyone turned around and stared at the celestial mage which Lucy noticed and thought for a second how to give an explanation. "Celeste told me the moment i questioned it in my mind, it shocked me so, i didn't mention it". Celeste was Lucys new contract who just happened to be the celestial dragon. The celestial dragon was a myth among humans and dragons alike as it was rumored to be the first dragon to have ever lived , which to a certain extent was true but they missed one little fact about Celeste she was no ordinary dragon she was a god. Lucy was the first ever being to ever know about Celestes true powers and was being taught Celestial Dragon slayer magic and to be honest this magic scared her. Due to the power that she would gain from learning this magic she was still trying to figure out a way to tell her team mates, the only person she had told was master who respected her decision to not tell the others at the moment.

"l..l..Lucy is there a chance that Celeste is wrong." Everyone turned to Natsu who was looking uncomfortable and still a little shocked. He was staring at lucy with hopeful look in his eyes, but all he got was a sad shake of her was all he needed to comfirm that the girl clinging to him was his sister. He had always been curious about his real family but this was too much. He was raised by a dragon , and he surely didnt want to feel any guilt about looking for his family. So instead of going with what lucy said like he should, he decided to argue even though he knew it get him no where. "But lucy i was raised by a dragon how can i have sister?" This caused gray and gajeel and some of the other guys to call him a idiot. Lucy didn't help the situation either by saying " she was also raised by a dragon"

"lucy Celeste must be wrong she has to be" Natsu knew he should of gave up ages ago but he thought maybe if he fought it would go away but the look lucy gave him told him that this would not go away, that the girl holding on to him was sister his real sister. This became too much for natsu he stared around the guild, his gaze lingered on lucy slightly, though no one noticed, then he stormed out of the guild his sister still clinging to him. Erza started to follow him but was stopped by Master "Leave him be, he needs time, natsu will come back when hes read." "But master" Erza tried to argue but master wasn't having any of it. "Enough! if he doesn't in an hour,Lucy will go and check up on him." No one spoke it was clear that masters word was final.

**NATSU POV**

My sister was still holding on to me when i left the guild and to be honest i didn't mind it either. I was walking back towards my home glancing back everynow and again to make sure no one from the guild was following us. As soon as i got home i locked all the windows and doors to make sure happy couldn't barge in on the conversation. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, it took me awhile to figure out what to say i mean i had a girl who was standing opposite to me, who is my sister and i know nothing about her. So instead of thinking about it let my instincts guide me. " How did you find out about us" i looked at erika, she couldnt be my sister we look nothing like each other, but Lucy had said shes my sister and i believe her even if she is a weirdo she was still my best friend.

"After Viola left I was on my own, I didn't know what to do, I walked around for weeks wondering where she was. It wasn't until i reached a town and i saw families together having fun, that i started to think about my real parents. I started wandering what they were like, were they rich were they poor, did i have any siblings? So i started looking it took me 12 years to find my family and when i did they were all dead. Our parents turned out to be a very rich family who had nearly as much money as the heartfillas did when they were rich. According to the house keeper they had died due to heartbreak of losing two i talked with the house keeper some more i found out i had a brother who disappeared under similar circumstances to how i had. They had one picture of you and from the moment i saw that picture i began searching for you is i knew you werent dead. It took me two years to track you down, it wasnt hard as there wasn't many dragon slayers. I would of kept searching until i found you though. Erika finally finished telling my story and even thought it was sad, she was smiling. I couldn't believe it i felt guilty, she'd spent most of her life looking for me and i turned her away like she was transport.  
I stepped forward and put my arms around her, I think i startled her a bit because of my sudden movement, but after a few seconds she relaxed and returned the hug. we stood there enoying the touch of another family member until someone was banging a my door. I reconised the scent immediatly:it was lucy. I have no iea why i didn't hear her or smell her sooner. I guess i must of worried her when i stormed out the guild, its not like i wanted to worry her but i didn't want to be around people right noe. I let go of Erika and went to door, but instead of opening it i just stood there, listening to her heartbeat.

"Natsu i know, everyone in the guild is worried about you even Gray is." She sounded worried and scared and for some reason it broke my heart, but i couldnt talk to her right now, the only person i could talk to was erika.I hated myself for making her worry but i had to do this on my own. Plus the fact that she said that Snowdrop was worried about me really freaked me out.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy just stood there, she knew Natsu was in there she could smell him, she could smell _both_ of them. All she wanted was for him to open the door just so she could see that he was alright.  
" I'll tell the guild that your fine but you feel tired so you don't get disturbed again" Lucys voice was low she didn't like seeing hm like this but she didn't know how to talk to him her family were gone and now she felt like she was losing him too.  
"Natsu i'm going to visit my parents tomorrow i'd like if you came with me, i'll understand iuf you refuse." Natsu could barely stophimself from answering her invitation, as he didnt want to make promises he didnt know he could keep. He turned away from the door and went to sit on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
"I guess i might see you tomorrow. Be careful Natsu" and with that Lucy walked away full of worry and ease but she was glad she was able to pass on Celestes warning without actually mentioning Erika but what she didn't know was that the warning was directed at her and her only she was the only one in danger from erika.  
Natsu heard Lucy leave a part of him was glad that she was gone but the other part was revolted at himself for feeling that. He was also annoyed that he hadn't accepted lucys invitation, he didn't like her going alone as he knew it made her feel like she had no one left. He also hated that if she didn't go she'd be crying alone

"Why does she want you to go with her when she visits her parents?"Erika asked looking slightly confused "Is she your girlfriend? Are you going to mark her as your mate? I noticed she doesn't have a mate mark yet. You two seem really close." Erika was talking so quickly that Natsu could barely make out what she was saying.  
" what are you talking about? Lucys part of my family like the rest of fairy tail, she also my team-mate so of course we get along" The idea of Lucy becoming _his mate _was really embarressing, his face went as red as a tomato which caused Erika to start giggling, this just made Natsu turn a brighter shade of red and Erika giggled harder.  
"Her parents are dead,shes going to visit there graves and i normally go with her, so she doesn't feel alone." This got Erika out of her giggling fit.  
"Oh now i feel awfulabout wanting you to come with me" Natsu gave his sister a confused look.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"i was going to ask if you would come with me to search for Igneel and Viola"  
"How do you know about Igneel? have you seen him?" Natsu began to get suspicious as he never mentioned Igneel then he remembered Lucys warning"be careful" was Erika the think she was warning him about?  
"Viola used to tell me about the greatest dragons alive and Igneel was mentioned, she said he was the strongest dragon alive" This explination was enough for Natsu. All suspicion disappeared from his face, replaced with a toothy grin and smugness.

**ERIKA**** POV**

How dense can this idiot be. All i have to do is tell him a simpl lie and he believes and i'm not even trying to influence him. That Lucy may be a problem I can sense a strong aura coming off her though she does not seem that strong. Maybe she is the one am after, maybe she is the one that bitch of a dragon has taken an interest in and if she is I will wipe her off the face of the earth, not one peice of her will remain. I will avenege you Viola you have my word


	3. Forbidden Magic

back at the guild"How is Natsu?"

"What did he say?" "What is his sister like?" These were some only of the questions Lucy was asked when she walked through fairy tails doors. The rest of the guild were crowded around Lucy and the door in seconds. All of the commotion was giving her a headache and she couldn't think straight, yet no one around her seemed to notice that she was wincing in pain; all they seemed to care about was Natsu and his sister. Even Gray and Erza were asking about Natsu and his sister, they may be her team mates but they sure weren't being considerate. Lucy was on the brink of screaming at them to shut up, but was saved from the constant questions by master, whose yell made the entire guild stiffen in fear; the only person who didn't was Mira.

"CAN IT YOU BRATS! Give the poor girl a chance to think, how is she meant to give you answers when you bloody idiots won't give her a chance to catch her breath?"

There were mumbled apologises from some of the guild members. Master jumped down from his place on the bar. Everyone made way for him so he could get to the blonde mage. Master stopped right in front Lucy he could sense something wrong with the young woman but he couldn't tell what.

"Now my dear what happened?" His voice was full of curiosity but had a knowing tone. The celestial mage in front of him had a on a good poker face but her eyes were giving her away. They had the hint of fear and betrayal. That was something he shouldn't have been seeing when she was coming back from a person's house who would rather die and to see her get hurt."Nothing happened. He wouldn't even open the door; he just said that he was tired and that he wanted to get his head round all. "

She knew master knew she was lying as he was giving her the we'll talk about this later look. She also knew that Wendy Gajeel and Laxus knew she was lying. Since dragon slayers have extremely good hearing they can if someone is lying due their heartbeat. Celeste had increased Lucy senses with magic so she could speed up her training and since then Lucy has been able to tell if someone was lying and if Lucy could do it so could Gajeel Wendy and Laxus. She glanced around at the other members; everyone seemed to have bought the story even though Gray and Erza weren't looking 100% convinced they didn't look as if they were going to badger her about it.

"Master I need to speak to you Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy." The dragon slayers gave her a confused look but she just shook her head. "Ok you four go up to my office the rest of you do what you normally do" Masters voice had a tone that told the rest of them not to bother them or even try to contradict him but Ezra didn't hear it and started to argue"But master we're lucys..."Erza was cut off by master whos voice told her there were to be no arguements. "Enough Erza if it was lucy thought you should know about she would asked for you and Gray as well. Now go back to what you were doing before lucy came in" Erza backed off and sat with Gray at the nearest table to masters office and ordered some cake. Once Erza backed off he went up to his office with the dragon slayers and dragon slayer in training in tow.

Once the door to his office was closed master went behind his desk while Laxus and Gajeel leaned against the walls. Wendy just stood near Lucy watching her friend with worried the door had closed Lucy had had a hard time controlling her emotions. She was shaking with fear and betrayal, her heart felt like it was being put in a shredder and torn to pieces, yet she had no idea why. "Bunny-girl whats going on" Gajeels voice was almost synpathetic he had never seen the blonde girl like this not even when he tortured her when he was with phantom. When Lucy didn't answer Master decided to go on a theory. "Is this about Erika?" Lucy raised her head to glance at master and give a quick nod before looking back down at the floor.

**Lucy pov**

I just kept staring at floor thinking about what to say i knew i was going to have to reveal that i was learning dragon slayer magic, but i just didn't know how to tell them about it and Erika. I felt something touch my shoulder i didn't even have to look to know that it was Wendy. " Lucy san whats wrong with Erika she seems like a nice person" Wendys voice seemed to calm me down and i was able to answer the question this time even though it was only one word. " Compulsion"

"Whats compulsion" This time it was Laxus who asked the question i could hear the curiosity and concern in his voice which surprised me enough to make me look up. "Its forbidden Dragon slayer magic dragons are forbidden to teach this as it easily corrupts humans, it allows to influence someone or something anyway they like they can even control a living thing with it and they wouldn't can make you see things, feel things and it can most defiantly kill you."

"So what does this have to do with Erika" I thought these guys were semi-smart but i just got proved wrong really how hard is it to put two and two together. " Erikas dragon taught her compulsion and for that she was killed and now Erika is seeking revenge on the first dragon, but she won't be able to do it alone, according to legend the first dragon knows every element so her element alone wont be enough to make a dent never mind kill, so its obvious shes going to go after other dragon slayers and compel them to fight to the death" Everyone was silent i knew what was going through 3 of the minds 'how the hell does she know this' I was startled when i heard a familar voice in the corner that had a sad tone "Oh how wrong you are my dear Erika isn't after me but the poor girl i have decded to train" I looked to the direction the voice had come from i saw a woman with wavy blonde hair that went just above her theighs and sky blue eyes i reconised her immediatly. My voice came out in a small whisper as i said the name of the woman "Celeste"


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys I have four story lines for the next part of the story but i dont know which to go with, i wanna knowu which one you guys like the most, so here arevthe choices**

**.1 Erika compels Natsu to mark the celestial dragon slayer as his own and gets Lucy pregant**

**2 Erika spreads rumors around the guild and lucy is threatened and forced to leave**

**.3 Erika ttells Natsu Lucy has been spreading rumors about her and attacked her and the bloody idiot believes her and kicks lucy out the team**

**4. All of the above tied into one big plot**

**write your answer as a reviiew and thr choice with the most votes will be the next part of the story see ya**


End file.
